<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I forgive you by sillyellen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808898">I forgive you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyellen/pseuds/sillyellen'>sillyellen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Homophobic Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyellen/pseuds/sillyellen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки нужно хотя бы попытаться научиться жить без того единственного, что, казалось, всегда было рядом. Всегда должно было быть рядом. Ему нужно хотя бы постараться создавать впечатление живого человека. Ради тех, кто сейчас действительно рядом. Ради своего здравомыслия.</p>
<p>— Эй, Стив, слышал? Я тебя прощаю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I forgive you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Почему?.. Я… я сделал что-то не так?»</p>
<p>Прошло два дня с возвращения Стива из прошлого. Но эти слова — единственное, что вертится у Баки в голове. Он допустил ошибку? Он не помог Стиву во время войны с Титаном? Ему жаль… Баки правда жаль, если он виноват. Он не думал, что виноват, но теперь… если Стив ушёл потому что Баки предал его, то Баки заслужил.</p>
<p>Он не задавал вопросов. Нахождение в цепких щупальцах Гидры научило его не делать этого, даже когда отчаянно хотелось. Даже теперь, когда он больше не машина для убийств, а, казалось бы, живой человек, срабатывает защитный рефлекс. Баки закрывается. Как и сейчас.</p>
<p>Сэм, даже если учитывать его ловкость нахождения нужной ниточки в общении с людьми, — неважно незнакомцы они или те, кто пару раз пытался убить тебя, будучи не в своем уме, со временем превратившиеся в друзей — не решался спрашивать у солдата всё ли с ним хорошо. Конечно, нет. Сэм видел, что Баки потерян, как и он сам. Всё свалилось слишком быстро: возвращение из небытия, возложение ответственности за звание Капитана Америки на его солдатские плечи, потеря друга. По поводу последнего он мог сказать не только за себя.</p>
<p>Все Мстители сломлены из-за смерти Тони и Наташи, но он знает, что Баки, ровно как и его самого, гложет еще одна вещь.</p>
<p>Проходят недели, замешательство во взгляде заменяется пустотой, отрешенностью. Даже учитывая, что взгляд Баки никогда особо не лучился счастьем, сейчас он выглядел потерянным в пространстве, теперь буквально не задумываясь о своих действиях, коих было не так много: он лишь изредка выходил из своей комнаты в особняке Старков, куда некоторых из Мстителей, кто не имеет дома поблизости, заселили на неопределенный срок («так будет легче для нас всех»), и всего пару раз за все времянахождение здесь вышел на улицу, спрятавшись где-то в лесу, чем в первый раз вызвал у Сэма негодование, да настолько, что тот уже было хотел идти на поиски.</p>
<p>В тот вечер Баки впервые вышел в лес, окружавший жилище, напоминающее по размерам и строению самый уютный домик для семейной жизни обычных людей вне всяких разборок и миссий по спасению мира. После случившегося Тони явно желал оградиться от его прошлого, полного рисков и опасностей. При этом же, Баки знал наверняка — стоит появиться любой, даже малейшей угрозе — этот дом в миг сделается самым безопасным и оборудованным убежищем для семьи Старков. Тони всё продумал. Тони заботился о своей семье. Но не позаботился о себе. Баки хотел бы заботиться так о ком-нибудь. Прежний Баки хотел бы.</p>
<p>По-весеннему светло-зеленые кроны деревьев будто окутывали его с головой, стоило только отойти туда, где из дома тебя не увидят, если не захотят. Тут было действительно спокойно, и Баки это подметил. Обстановка могла бы вызвать улыбку или хотя бы расслабленное выражение на лице любого другого человека, но не на его. Баки давно уже потерян сам в себе, ему тяжело казаться кем-то, когда на самом деле для себя он давно уже ничто. Устал притворяться перед Сэмом, Пеппер, Роуди, Питером, Хэппи, еще половиной дома. Устал натянуто улыбаться Морган каждый раз когда они пересекаются. На самом деле, он бы и не улыбался, но ему жаль малышку. Она не должна была увидеть этот мир таким жестоким, она того не заслужила. Он убил ее бабушку и дедушку. Он это понимает и ненавидит себя, но сколько раз Стив твердил: «Бак, это не твоя вина. Это был не ты.» и с каждым разом это казалось все убедительнее и убедительнее, и он верил. Баки верил Стиву. Стив был для него опорой.</p>
<p>А Баки для Стива… не был?</p>
<p>Именно поэтому — думалось Баки — Стив ушел. Вернулся к своему прошлому, о котором столько раз всем твердил забыть. Отпустить, идти дальше. Видимо, что-то настолько сильно разочаровало его в Баки, что тот отказался от всех своих принципов и клятв, обещаний и утверждений, случайно брошенных фраз и взглядов, означающих прощение и отпущение. И Баки жаль. Жаль, что он стал разочарованием.</p>
<p>Он опускается на деревянную лавочку между зеленого водопада листьев и вдыхает свежесть. Ничего не чувствуется прежним.</p>
<p>Время идет будто в тумане, но время — последнее, что сейчас заботит Джеймса. Все думают, что так выглядят последствия щелчка Таноса, что пережить именно это дается ему тяжелее всего, потому что он уже травмирован — особенно подвержен влиянию событий, которые, без сомнения, могут сломить и обычного человека — так, Баки считает, о нем сейчас думают другие. Возможно, так и есть. Тем более, он слышал, как кто-то говорил подобное где-то снизу на террасе, под его окнами. А может, это было в его голове.</p>
<p>Никто не предлагает помощь. Возможно, он не отказался бы. Ведь отвратительные мысли и воспоминания буквальным образом пожирают сознание, а слова раскаяния крутятся над головой, словно терновый венец, не давая покоя. Если бы только он мог сказать ему что-нибудь до того, как все произошло, если бы смог изменить события, если бы смог сделать так, чтобы сам никогда не рассыпался, а всегда был рядом, как надежная опора и поддержка, если бы только Стиву не пришлось страдать от рук Таноса, пока его не было рядом, если бы Баки мог попросить прощения до того, как Стив ушел, он бы, несомненно, сделал всё что угодно.</p>
<p>Но сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сейчас ночь, если судить по свету луны за окном, Баки лежит на заботливо застеленной Пеппер ещё в первые дни кровати у стены, одежда на нем та же, что и была недели назад, которые он провёл лежа здесь же, взглядом не отслеживая ничего, что бывает только когда ты глубоко в мыслях, а выпутывается из них он только тогда, когда чувствует влагу возле уха. Это по-новому будоражит сознание солдата. Такого не было давно, и сейчас произошло непреднамеренно. В состоянии апатии для Баки не существует эмоций, но сейчас тело всё решило за него, в тот самый момент, когда он затронул далекую папку воспоминаний с неказистым и пожелтевшим ярлыком, подписанным «Бруклин».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Теплые майские вечера, солнце, которое, заходя за дома, отбрасывало свои уже не такие палящие лучи на двух мальчишек.</p>
<p>Обходя мешающие переулки, солнце находило путь, чтобы добраться до них и зажечь своим прикосновением золотистые волосы цвета пшеницы на голове одного из озорников. Баки любил наблюдать за Стивом в такие моменты. (Возможно, Стив также любил наблюдать за Баки, но Баки об этом не знал). Роджерс прикрывал глаза, — потому что солнце, хоть и не такое яркое как днем, все же давало свой эффект на сетчатку глаз и без того хиленького и страдающего всеми возможными болячками парнишки — откидывал голову и вдыхал вечерний воздух.</p>
<p>Воздух по вечерам обычно несвеж. Он всегда несет в себе все волнения прошедшего дня всех людей во всём Нью-Йорке: летом, когда он накалён до предела не только температурой, но и нравом жителей; осенью, когда природа увядает, становится по-особенному невыносимо, в такие времена воздух по-особенному несвеж; и зимой, когда везде витает атмосфера печали, — вероятно, из-за отсутствия солнца — но печали напряженной — вероятно, потому что это все ещё Нью-Йорк.</p>
<p>Весной же всё по-иному. Весной, как только исчезает солнце — на улицы закрадывается холод, но в купе с прошедшим днем, полным солнечного тепла, этот холод, однако, не кажется угнетающим. Он кажется расслабляющим, дающим передышку. И это самое хорошее в весне. Стив любит дышать отдыхающим воздухом.</p>
<p>А Баки любит сидеть рядом со Стивом, провожая солнце, а после того, как оно наконец село, они вместе идут к дому Роджерса, хлопают друг друга по плечам в знак прощания, «Пока, дружище», и Баки ждет, пока Стив не скроется за дверью, и только после этого со спокойной душой уходит к себе.</p>
<p>Сегодня Баки хотел сказать кое о чем, но так и не решился. Боялся. Боялся? Этого щуплого белобрысого мальчишку? Да.</p>
<p>Поднявшийся ветер трепал волосы, обдувая лицо прохладой, успокаивая. Баки немного напряжен.</p>
<p>Именно так, он боится сказать этому щуплому белобрысому мальчишке то, о чем уже так давно тяжело молчать.</p>
<p>Первые звёзды, появляющиеся над таким тихим ночным Бруклином, не могли зацепить внимание Джеймса Барнса, мысли были заняты обдумыванием всех сегодняшких событый шаг за шагом.</p>
<p>Вот они идут домой со школы, расходятся по домам, Баки как обычно провожает Стива. Через полчаса они вновь выходят из дома и идут на прогулку, ходят по мощеным улочкам и разговаривают, обсуждают нового учителя математики, иногда украдкой посматривая друг на друга после удачной шутки, чтобы запечатлеть лучшую реакцию — беззаботный смех.</p>
<p>Зарывшись в воспоминания, Баки не заметил, как уже подошел к своему дому, но он всё еще не мог перестать прокручивать у себя в голове момент, когда Стив, показывая ему что-то вдали, приблизился, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне, и показал пальцем на какое-то колесо обозрения, на которое, как сказал, уже давно хочет попасть. Тогда казалось, что расстояние между их лицами было ничтожным, кожа буквально наэлектризовалась, а их руки на лавочке между бедрами и совсем соприкасались. В тот момент Баки не мог позволить себе смотреть на колесо, как бы ни старался — он смотрел на Стива. А когда сам Стив заметил это, он замолчал и тоже перевел взгляд на Баки. Так они просидели около двадцати секунд, кажется, но никто из них так и не решился приблизиться. Из транса друг другом их вырвал сигнал клаксона машины на дороге. Опять кто-то заграждал кому-то дорогу. В этом районе вечные склоки.</p>
<p>— Так, пошли ээ… за булками! У миссис Роско на углу в это время как раз свежая выпечка. — Баки попытался сделать бодрый тон, прокашлялся, вставая и подзывая молчаливого после случившегося Стива за собой.</p>
<p>Но это быстро забылось, а Баки так и продолжал иногда поглядывать на Стива, в то время, как Стив время от времени тоже поглядывал на Баки. Но никто из них не замечал. Или делал вид.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Джеймс, я не… не помешал? — Сэм приоткрыл дверь, но не заглядывал внутрь.</p>
<p>Это тут же вырвало из воспоминаний и подняло Баки с постели. «Я должен казаться нормальным» — напоминал сам себе.</p>
<p>— Нет, а что такое?</p>
<p>— Я стучал, но ты не отзывался… Я подумал… — после того, как Сэм услышал в тоне друга негласное разрешение войти, он сделал шаг в комнату и быстро оглядел Баки с ног до головы, но кое-что заставило его задержаться на глазах друга. Свет тускло освещал из коридора лишь часть лица Баки, но он увидел. И решил не задавать вопросов.</p>
<p>Но и Баки заметил. Быстро склонил голову вниз.</p>
<p>— Я в порядке. Что-то от Стива? — это звучало довольно жалко, и он знал, но также знал, что в последнее время его беспокоили только по веским причинам — это могло бы быть одной из них, но Баки почти мгновенно осознал глупость надежды и исправился. — Или ты что-нибудь хотел? Я могу помочь, если что-то нужно, даже если выгляжу я не совсем свежим, я могу… я…</p>
<p>— Эй, всё в порядке, солдат, — Сэм аккуратно прервал нарастающую панику в речи Баки. — Я просто хотел спросить… Я возвращаюсь к себе домой.</p>
<p>— А, — очередной раз. Баки не привыкать оставаться одному.</p>
<p>— И я хотел спросить, возможно, ты захочешь поехать со мной? У меня есть место, да и у Старков, я думаю, о тебе никто не позаботится так, как могу я, — Сэм попытался выдавить смешок, но Баки лишь взглянул на него с непониманием. — Я имею в виду, возможно, нам обоим будет лучше поначалу держаться вместе? Я не слишком знаком с обязанностями Капитана Америка, поэтому мне определенно нужен будет помощник. Ты не против побыть им? — Сэм решил не слишком затрагивать тему «Ты был союзником прошлого Капитана Америка, который ушёл от тебя, как и от всех нас в прошлое, оставив целое наследие позади. И ты, вроде как, единственный, кто знаком с ним непосредственно. Так не против помочь мне?» Он решил обойти тему Стива, развернув ситуацию так, чтобы видимая выгода была только для Сэма, будто он просит помощи в новых начинаниях. Так будет проще не заставлять Баки задумываться о том, что он является обузой.</p>
<p>— Я не уверен что смогу быть полезен, потому как сам особо не был вовлечен в «геройские» дела, — Баки замялся, — Ну, понимаешь… по большей-то части я, вроде как, преступник. Или был. Даже учитывая, что Тони вместе с Т’Чаллой в свое время уладили всё для властей, прошлое для меня не изменить.</p>
<p>Сэм продолжал выжидающе смотреть на приятеля и, казалось, отступать не был намерен, а сам вопрос был не вопросом, а командой к сбору вещей, потому что было очевидно — Сэм бросать Баки не собирался.</p>
<p>Когда и сам Баки осознал это, он схмурил брови и вздохнул с толикой отчаяния, но глубоко в душе было приятно, что его не оставляют одного. Наконец-то Баки не оставляют одного. Он кивнул.</p>
<p>— Тогда, думаю, до завтра тебе нужно собрать вещи. Уедем до обеда, иначе пробки. А это та еще морока, ты же летать не можешь, — Сэм опять предпринял попытку пошутить, но Баки не отреагировал, а просто кивнул.</p>
<p>Казаться нормальным попытаться можно, но казаться весёлым сейчас было сверх его возможностей.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, дружище, доброй ночи.</p>
<p>— Доброй ночи.</p>
<p>Сэм закрыл дверь.</p>
<p>Баки начал вытирать щеки, глаза и виски.</p>
<p>Получается, сейчас только вечер. У него есть еще много времени подумать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Воздух на уроках математики часто казался буквально душащим, выбивающим всю жизненную силу. И сейчас, пока напряжение от молчания учительницы раскаляло его до видимого предела, Баки было не по себе. Злая Миссис Робинсон подзывала к себе беззащитных учеников и методами пыток вытаскивала из них ответы по каким-то там уравнениям, которые надо было решить в уме — настолько по ее мнению детки были готовы по этой теме.</p>
<p>Он волновался, потому как был совсем не готов, и настолько, что вспомнить название темы перед уроком для него казалось подвигом. К тому же он волновался за своего сидящего рядом друга, который также не был готов отвечать по этой теме самой злой учительнице школы, чьи наказания порой казались страшнее пыток, описываемых Данте в Аду. </p>
<p>Так если последствия так страшны, то почему же они не подготовились?</p>
<p>Вчера Стива опять задрали в подворотне, а убегать от драки, как известно, он попросту не умел.</p>
<p>Баки нашёл израненного горе-вояку уже после того, как успел всполошить Сару, а та потом и половину квартала. Догадаться было можно: Стив никогда не отступал от своего: будь то миссия защитить себя, невинную собачонку или вернуть первокласснику его булочку, которую отобрали старшеклассники. Он скорее падет в битве за правое дело, чем сдастся, именно поэтому Баки пришло в голову порыскать по ближайшим от школы подворотням, потому как ушли они в разное время — Баки оставили убирать разбитый им по случайности цветочный горшок в классе, а Стив решил не дожидаться, потому как знает: его будут задирать либо из-за того, что он ждет Баки, либо из-за того, что он легкая мишень без этого же самого Баки. Так пусть уж лучше его хотя бы не будут считать «педиком», который ждет «своего парня» и «боится» идти один.</p>
<p>Баки и Стива действительно пытаются пристыдить за их дружбу, хотя, казалось, остальные мальчишки в классе тоже дружат и иногда точно так же как Стив и Баки проводят время вместе, что в этом такого? Но Баки постоянно уверяет Стива: «Пока я рядом — они тебя не тронут». И Стив прекрасно знает об этом, но не по размерам для его тела раздутое мужество не позволяет просто прятаться за спиной друга, поэтому он частенько пытается показываться без Баки — «Я и сам могу за себя постоять, и за других тоже!» — уверяет себя, конечно, а не потому что старается не допустить чтобы их ещё раз назвали «педиками».</p>
<p>Так и вчера его — то ли сам нарвался, то ли к нему пристали старшеклассники — побили. Баки подбежал и в уже привычной манере стал соскребать друга с земли.</p>
<p>— Стив, ты со мной? — в опять привычных жестах начал проверять, в сознании ли белобрысый, стараясь звучать максимально не снисходительно, потому что знает, что Стиву не понравится, что его жалеют.</p>
<p>А Баки было больно до скрипа зубов. Кто-то опять избивал Стива, кто-то опять причинил боль самому дорогому, что у него есть. Об этом он, конечно, не скажет, но сознание уже рисует картинки того, как он надирает задницы всем вероятным обидчикам Стива Роджерса.</p>
<p>Джеймс поднял друга на ноги и, поддерживая за плечо, повёл в сторону дома, чтобы успокоить Сару — её сын жив, но, как обычно и бывает, избит. Сара будет готовить бинты и тазик с теплой водой, чтобы дать Баки самому промыть раны её сыну, (так аккуратно и не показывая жалости, как может только он, видимо) после этого намазать их чем-то, что, как видит Баки, очень щипит, но Стив виду пытается не подавать (хотя он и не боится давать слабину рядом с Баки, не боится быть собой и показывать, что ему больно, его отвратительный характер «никогда не сдаваться» кажется сильнее, и в конечном итоге он сдерживается почти всегда)</p>
<p>Так почему Стив не готов отвечать на вопросы Миссис Робинсон? Вчерашнее промывание ран заняло слишком много сил и времени как у Баки так и у Стива, поэтому второй от усталости начал проваливаться в дрёму, прямо там, рядом тазом со слегка кровавой водой, разбросанными вокруг баночками зеленки и разных мазей и сидящим рядом Баки. Он решил не мешать борцу за справедливость набираться сил.</p>
<p>— Бак, — Стив позвал скрипящим и тихим голосом, будто бы вспомнил об одной важной вещи, которую не сказал, уже засыпая.</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— Спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>— Не за что, приятель. Ты же знаешь, это моя работа. А за что тебя так опять?</p>
<p>Стив ничего не сказал. Таким образом, Баки уже знал ответ — они никогда не говорят об этой теме друг с другом.</p>
<p>Баки наблюдал за спящим Стивом, вероятно, слишком долго. Светлые ресницы иногда чуть подрагивали, а крошечный нос испускал ровные сопения — Баки мысленно благодарил Вселенную за то, что приступы астмы с возрастом стали реже, и теперь о них уже почти не приходилось беспокоиться.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал трепетание десятков бабочек в животе, пока наблюдал за наконец спокойным Стивом: у него больше ничего не болит, не тянет и не щипит, и даже кошмары, по-видимому, сегодня не мучают его сознание. Слишком мирно, чтобы позволить себе не понаслаждаться этим еще пару минут.</p>
<p>Сара, выглянувшая из-за приоткрывшейся двери, нарушила маленькую идиллию Баки.</p>
<p>— Джеймс, как он?</p>
<p>— Я думаю, чувствует себя лучше. Уснул.</p>
<p>Сара аккуратно прошла в середину комнаты, чтобы получше рассмотреть того, кем пару минут назад так увлеченно любовался Баки.</p>
<p>— Спасибо тебе, сынок, в очередной раз, — Сара ласково взглянула на Баки, когда тот перевел взгляд со Стива на нее на слове «сынок».</p>
<p>«Роджерсы, — думает он, — всегда так ко мне добры...»</p>
<p>— Разумеется, Миссис Роджерс.</p>
<p>В тот вечер он ушел домой, несмотря на то, что Сара предлагала ему остаться. Все его мысли были заняты белобрысым и чересчур мужественным мальчишкой. Но должно ли все быть так? Или ребята из класса правы? Это что-то отвратительное, раз даже сам Баки сомневается, стоит ли говорить об этом Стиву?</p>
<p>В тот вечер он не выучил математику, несмотря на то, что учительница предупредила о наказании, которое последует. Все его мысли были заняты белобрысым и чересчур мужественным мальчишкой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Так что, тут будет твоя комната, наверное. Если ты хочешь, можешь устроиться в гостиной, там тоже достаточно места, а снимать постельное каждое утро привыкнуть можно, — Сэм развернулся чтобы оценить реакцию Баки на его жилище, но он был отвлечен. Точнее сказать, совсем ничего не трогало его внимание. — Хей, солдат? Ты здесь?</p>
<p>Баки поднял взгляд и резко сделал заинтересованный вид.</p>
<p>— Да, — быстро сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, изучая стены приятного — ненарочно отметил для себя — дома.</p>
<p>— «Да» значит..?</p>
<p>— Эм… Ты не мог бы повторить вопрос? Я немного отвлекся на материал мебели, что это? Дуб?</p>
<p>— С каких пор ты увлекаешься видами дерева? — Сэм видел, что Баки не интересовала мебель. — В любом случае, я спросил, комфортно ли тебе будет в этой комнате? Или ты всё же выберешь гостиную?</p>
<p>— Я не… Мне не принципиально, на самом деле, — в голове проносятся все места, в которых ему когда-либо приходилось ютиться, подолгу или нет. Криокамера.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, тогда располагайся здесь, и вещи, я думаю, мы тебе найдем. После Ваканды тут не так просторно, а? — Сэм хотел повеселить друга, но получил в ответ небольшую улыбку. — Хей, Бак… я не самый лучший хозяин для приема гостей, но я хороший сожитель. Чувствуй себя как дома.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Сэм.</p>
<p>Он вышел, прикрывая за собой дверь.</p>
<p>Баки медленно моргнул. В голове пронеслись те тысячи тысяч раз, когда родной голос называл его «Бак». Сокращение сокращения. Никто не произносил это так, только он. Родители иногда, но по-особенному звучало это только от Стива, каждый божий раз.</p>
<p>Со временем воспоминания не приносят меньше боли — ты просто учишься с ними мириться, приручать к рукам, больше не думать. У Баки не получалось.</p>
<p>За две недели жизнь с Сэмом немного устаканилась. Баки старался быть полезным, когда это было нужно. Прибирал, иногда даже готовил, если по-иному никак. На улицу не выходил, это делал исключительно Сэм, и если Джеймсу нужно было что-то, он каждый раз серьезно мялся перед тем, как попросить, думая, что это доставит огромный дискомфорт. Впрочем, как и само проживание в доме Сэма, но проблема переезда в собственное жилище, не имея при этом работы, а только смутную репутацию, была покрупнее покупки новой зубной щетки.</p>
<p>Баки пытался выглядеть живым, будто в груди у него не зияет дыра. Немного получалось, он мог бы сойти за просто спокойного и непоколебимого человека, если бы не взгляд пустых глаз, и то, как он выглядит, когда думает, что Сэм не видит. Он видит. Иногда даже слышит копошения по ночам, приглушенные болезненные выкрики, то, как Баки выходит из своей комнаты с рваным дыханием, наливает себе воды, а после сидит без света на кухне, порой до тех пор, пока не начинают петь птицы, время от времени вдыхая так же рвано и громко, будто он забыл, как дышать.</p>
<p>Сэм слышит и видит состояние Джеймса, и он волнуется. Были предприняты попытки поговорить, но Баки слишком боялся, что его вновь упекут за непробиваемое стекло, за решетку, найдут, куда угодно, кто угодно. Заставят вновь быть пустышкой для убийств из плоти и крови. Из этих соображений Баки решил, что он всё-таки не будет принимать помощь, каждый раз притворяясь, будто так и надо: пустые глаза, рассредоточенный взгляд, отсутствие осмысленных разговоров, рассуждений о чем-либо дольше, чем тридцать секунд, ограничение несложными ответами — результат многократных очисток памяти, заморозок, приказов, перепрограммирований. Огромный отпечаток на психическом состоянии — ну, Сэм-то должен понимать.</p>
<p>Он понимал, он опять вернулся к должности советника ветеранов с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством (пока что отставив должность Кэпа на второй план), он видывал много таких случаев, и он решил действовать. Не слишком настойчиво, помимо того, Сэм планировал стать Баки другом. Не заменой тому, кого он потерял, а просто еще одним из множества тех, которые у него еще будут — Сэм пообещал себе, что не даст Баки пропасть.</p>
<p>Он уходил на свою работу около четырех-пяти часов каждый день, помимо субботы и воскресенья, конечно же. А время это выбрано как раз когда все люди освобождены от основных работ или забот, чтобы свободно посещать свои пресловутые кружки по вязанию крючком, вышиванию, занятия танцами, карате, психологов или, например, собрания для психологической помощи.</p>
<p>— Солдат? — Сэм окликнул Баки в коридоре, уже собираясь покидать квартиру.</p>
<p>Баки вышел из гостиной, что стало небольшим, но удивлением для Сэма, поскольку Джеймс Барнс с самого переезда к нему большую часть времени обитает только в своей комнате. Сэм остановился и слегка приподнял брови, но тут же одернул себя, чтобы не доставлять ненужных неудобств «Солдатику».</p>
<p>— Я на работу, учитывая пробки в пятницу вечером, вернусь, конечно, поздно, но магазины еще будут открыты, тебе чего-нибудь захватить?</p>
<p>— О, нет, спасибо. Мне ничего не нужно. Хотя… шампунь вроде бы заканчивается?</p>
<p>— А, да-да, я знаю, каким ты обычно пользуешься. Заметано, куплю. Еще что-нибудь?</p>
<p>— Нет, все остальное есть.</p>
<p>— Тогда пойду, еда на плите, я приготовил лазанью днём, пока тебя не было видно. Решил сделать с запасом на вечер. Если вдруг захочешь выйти прогуляться или еще куда — запасные ключи от квартиры в третьей полке в шкафчике у выхода, — Сэм осмелился предположить, что Баки действительно понадобится выйти на улицу. Если ему стало лучше, кто знает? — всё остальное без изменений, как обычно.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, дружище. Удачи на работе, — Баки приподнял уголок рта и по-доброму взглянул на стоящего в дверях приятеля.</p>
<p>Это заставило сердце Сэма Уилсона пропустить удар. Баки улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Тогда Сэм улыбнулся в ответ и, чтобы не смущать друга своей реакцией на обычное человеческое действие, вышел из квартиры, прикрыв за собой дверь.</p>
<p>Баки улыбнулся! Он по-прежнему вел себя слегка скованно, но видеть хоть какие-то эмоции на лице друга казалось лучше любой похвалы его как специалиста по работе с людьми с психологическими проблемами.</p>
<p>Сэму казалось, что всё начинает налаживаться.</p>
<p>Баки казалось, что во всей квартире не хватает воздуха.</p>
<p>Он решил отблагодарить Сэма за все его старания простым жестом, который, ему показалось, порадует друга. И он порадовал. Но Баки не был готов, это вывело его из своей тарелки настолько, насколько это возможно в привычных условиях дома, в котором ему было комфортно проживать уже пару месяцев.</p>
<p>После того, как дверь в квартиру закрылась, ему показалось, что выказывать такие эмоции неприемлемо. Ему непозволительна такая роскошь, он поторопился, зря совершил глупейший поступок последних лет. Это не было необходимо, он мог обойтись. Он не должен улыбаться. Он не должен показывать эмоций, даже если это не то, что он чувствует на самом деле. Только обычные, базовые. Иначе упекут. Запрячут за решетку, навсегда закроют, заморозят в криокамере. Снова, снова, снова, снова. Нельзя позволить.</p>
<p>Воздуха все еще не хватало, и он хотел было открыть дверь, но что, если его заметят соседи? Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя. Паника нарастала, но лучше уж задохнуться тут, чем в лапах безэмоциональных роботов в белых халатах.</p>
<p>Задохнуться… от чего?</p>
<p>Он попытался медленно вдохнуть полной грудью.</p>
<p>Получилось. Значит, воздуха хватает.<br/>Но почему все еще тяжело дышать?</p>
<p>Кто скулит в квартире? В подъезде? Баки отошел подальше от двери, закрывая уши от периодического странного скулежа, но этот звук никуда не уходил, будто кто-то ходит рядом с ним и плачет ему в ухо. Или это… он?</p>
<p>Шум в ушах, незаметный до этого момента, стал набирать силу и Баки понял, что скулил он сам, только когда почувствовал, как нечеткая пелена застелила ему обзор, а подбородок собрал на себе мокрую лужицу, вот-вот норовящую стечь вниз. Он плакал, не осознавая. Такое уже было, но каждый раз он понимал, что случилось, только после.</p>
<p>Пару раз Сэм заставал Баки в таком состоянии и старался помочь, чем только может. Тогда приходилось легче всего: Баки знал, что не один. Знал, что его не оставили, не бросили, не ушли от него в прошлое.</p>
<p>Когда Баки один, все примерно так, как и сейчас, но он никогда не осознает, что происходит, и что подобное с ним уже случалось. Но в этот раз, когда он понимает, почему чувствует себя так, становится только хуже.</p>
<p>Он опять жалкий, опять слабый и безвольный. Он не может держать под контролем свое тело и свои эмоции так, как делал это раньше. Он беспомощный, бесполезный. Теперь даже не пригоден как оружие. Жалкий, жалкий, жалкий.</p>
<p>Он садится на пол. Чтобы лучше ощущать себя в пространстве. Бьет левой рукой об пол, а правой — по лицу. Чтобы лучше ощущать своё тело. Куда попадает, не чувствует, но хорошо, что именно правую руку он выбрал для удара по лицу. Левая, вибраниумная, по звуку, кажется, разбивает кафель в кухне — потому что он сидит в дверном проёме между ней и коридором. Но его не волновал бы любой исход. Сейчас совершенно не до этого.</p>
<p>Воздуха всё ещё нет. Перед глазами больше не уютная квартира, а все те разы, когда он пробуждался от ледяного сна. Как его помогали приводить в «боевой» вид, накачивали препаратами, давали задания, обнуляли, снова давали задания, снова обнуляли, как только что-то шло не так.</p>
<p>Перед глазами маленький Стив Роджерс в заснеженном Бруклине. Их любимые мощеные улочки у дома теперь покрыты толстой коркой из снега, а двое крошечных мальчишек устало валятся с ног в сугробы после ожесточенной битвы в снежки. Звезды выглядят как никогда ярко для ночного Нью-Йорка, но самая яркая звездочка сейчас сидит рядом с каждым из них.</p>
<p>«Ты мой лучший друг, Стив»</p>
<p>«И ты мой, Баки»</p>
<p>Снова разморозка, возвращение к жизни в нормализованном для суперсолдата метаболизме. Снова приказы, задания, убийства. Снова холод. Заморозка.</p>
<p>Баки плачет, зарывшись в воспоминания. Кажется, дышать стало легче, и тело теперь слушается его хотя бы физически. Но мысли заняты, и он не может остановиться, продолжая сидеть дверном проеме, теперь уже спиной к коридору, лбом уткнувшись в одну из целых кафельных плиток на полу кухни.</p>
<p>Мысли все еще кишели в его голове невообразимой кашей из образов и лиц, силуэтов и обрывков фраз.</p>
<p>«… ведь я с тобой до конца.»</p>
<p>Лжец. Лжец.</p>
<p>— Почему? Почему ты оставил меня?! — он не желал того (или желал?), но в конце голос сорвался на крик. Солдат тут же закрыл себе рот рукой. Недисциплинированно. Соседи могут услышать. Нужно продолжать контролировать свое тело.</p>
<p>Слишком бурная реакция? Побудьте человеком, которого разлучили с одним из самых близких и дорогих людей больше, чем на полвека. В эти полвека побудьте человеком, которого заставляли работать и убивать вне своей воли, быть машиной, лишенной чувств. Побудьте человеком, чей мозг буквально пропускали через мясорубку раз за разом, только чтобы пресечь чувство воли. Побудьте буквально нечеловеком. А потом верните себе все то, что у вас забрали. И оно отвернется от вас.</p>
<p>Баки был травмирован, он знал это. Глубоко в душе знал, что это не его вина. Он знал, что панические атаки и общее состояние вызваны не каким-то конкретным событием из недавнего прошлого. Это калечило его мозг на протяжении десятилетий, вдавливая новые раны и отметины на создании. С ним обходились, как с поломанной игрушкой, умеющей исполнять приказы, на протяжении декад. После такого ты не выйдешь в новый и неизвестный мир свободным человеком. Но насколько же глупым ему казалось страдать из-за одного и того же человека спустя сотню лет.</p>
<p>По ощущениям (которые теперь к нему более-менее вернулись) прошло около трех часов — значит, Сэм уже на пути домой. Баки нужно играть хорошего пациента.</p>
<p>Он отлепился от холодной плитки кафеля и попытался разогнуться — почти провально. Годы, проведенные в крепко устоявшемся образе Зимнего Солдата не прошли бесследно, и он действительно до сих пор может провести в одном положении несколько часов, но, если быть честным, в последнее время выходить из этого состояния «недоанабиоза» стало сложнее, потому что сталкиваться приходится реже. Но всё же.</p>
<p>Он высвободился из согнутого пополам положения и выпрямился. Огляделся: вторая от входа плитка на полу кухни треснула от середины к краям. Что сказать Сэму?</p>
<p>Баки поправил волосы и рвано вздохнул. Нужно попить воды — горло драло — сильно плакал, чему сам сейчас и удивился, потому как не помнил.</p>
<p>Нужно разогреть лазанью и подготовить стол к приходу Сэма. Ему все еще не по себе, но уже гораздо легче, поэтому теперь можно попробовать абстрагироваться от эмоций, плохих или хороших. Другу должно казаться, что Баки действительно легче.</p>
<p>***<br/>— Джеймс? Я вернулся. — Сэм вошел на порог примерно через сорок минут после того, как Баки начал процесс по восстановлению «идеальной картины», и застал друга за накладыванием ровных кусочков по белым одинаковым тарелкам, расставленным на противоположных концах стола. — Хей, я тут узнал сегодня от одной пациентки… — он слышал, что Баки на кухне, но даже и подумать не мог, чем он занимается.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Сэм. Надеюсь, ты не против поужинать вместе?</p>
<p>— Что это, солдат? — Сэм прошел к столу и с интересом рассмотрел содержимое. — Ты нам ужин романтический забубенить решил? А свечи где?</p>
<p>Разбитую плитку, он, казалось, не заметил. Но Баки всё равно на всякий случай придумал оправдание в виде «случайно упавшей на пол в ходе подготовки к застолью увесистой фигурки оленя», которую Сэм, как рассказал сам, приобрел когда-то давно на блошином рынке.</p>
<p>Лазанья была разрезана на идентичные друг другу куски, а в стаканы на одинаковом уровне были налиты напитки: у Баки — вода, у Сэма — апельсиновый сок.</p>
<p>— Я нашёл его в холодильнике, срок годности, вроде, не истёк. Садись?</p>
<p>Сэм решил не ёрничать, акцентируя внимание на старых «зимнесолдатских» привычках, когда всё должно было быть идеально в любом аспекте, иначе — наказание. Он просто помыл руки и сел на положенное место.</p>
<p>— Так что ты узнал от пациентки? — Баки без особого энтузиазма, но с полуулыбкой на лице и напускным интересом в последующем рассказе Сэма принялся за еду.</p>
<p>— А, ну да. Завтра в парке через два квартала намечается что-то в честь Дня Независимости. Обычно там вообще ничего не празднуют, он старый, но в этом году его мало того, что отреставрировали, так еще и добавили каких-то новых развлекалок. Все так радостно об этом говорят, будто щас в штаны наложат. Возможно, не зря. Поэтому, ну, если тебе хотелось бы, мы могли бы сходить?</p>
<p>День Независимости. Дыхание сперло. Четвертое июля. День рождения Стивена Гранта Роджерса.</p>
<p>День, когда все вокруг будут увлечены в очередной раз, будто в первый, историями о том, как Соединенные Штаты получили свою независимость. Все вокруг опять будут слушать политиков и их ложь о народе, наследии и истории. Все вокруг опять будут вспоминать о вкладе великого Капитана в историю Америки. Все вокруг будут восхвалять день, когда был рожден величайший герой страны.</p>
<p>Он не хочет идти.</p>
<p>— С удовольствием. Совсем забыл о Дне независимости, если честно. Думаю, мне поможет немного развеяться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Воздух из приоткрытого окна освежал комнату Стива, но его это не особо радовало, потому что помимо того, что ветерок просто проветривал комнату, он еще и шевелил альбомные листы, разложенные на кровати между двумя парнями.</p>
<p>Сейчас начало июля, и воздух, хотя и был летним, сейчас казался вовсе не знойным и даже не неприятным: солнце село, а основные празднования сегодняшнего Дня Независимости проходят далеко от их района.</p>
<p>Стивену Роджерсу сегодня исполняется шестнадцать.</p>
<p>Вот уже который день рождения Стив проводит с Баки. У них и друзей-то особо нет, поэтому никто не жалуется. Они собираются дома у того, чей сегодня день рождения, кушают торт, который приготовила мама именинника, и либо допоздна сидят, поедая запасы конфет, что схранили за год, либо выходят к мосту, чтобы понаблюдать за вечерними салютами в честь национального праздника. Баки всегда говорит Стиву, что эти салюты — в честь его дня рождения. Он мечтает самому запустить парочку, только для Стива, и чтобы они были его любимых цветов. Он хотел бы поджечь парочку коробок, но в то же время быть рядом, чтобы наблюдать такую красоту, которая заставила бы его сердце замереть и биться в бешеном ритме одновременно. Салюты? Нет, то, как они отражаются в глазах Стива.</p>
<p>Так случилось и на этот раз. Стив рисовал что-то в своём слегка потрепанном альбоме, куда Бак никогда не заглядывал без разрешения, и смотрел только на то, что показывал ему хозяин альбома. Баки лежал на кровати рядом, листая новый выпуск комиксов, который имениннику сегодня подарила Сара. Они слегка соприкасались ступнями, иногда меняя их положение между собой.</p>
<p>— Бак, вставай, мы успеем на салют, — Стив вдруг выдал, вырывая лист с последним рисунком, сложил его напополам два раза и засунул в нагрудный карман «праздничной» (как её любила называть Сара) рубашки.</p>
<p>— Что? Я думал сегодня мы решили не выходить к мосту.</p>
<p>— Я передумал. Всё-таки шестнадцать исполняется один раз, надо сходить, как мама советовала, чтобы запомнилось… наверное.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен? Там сегодня много народу. Если честно, надеюсь, что никого из школы не будет.</p>
<p>— Что они нам сделают? И за что? За то что мы выйдем посмотреть на салют в честь одного из самых больших праздников в стране? Бак, не будь таким трусишкой.</p>
<p>— Это я трусишка? — Баки быстро поднялся на ноги и подошел к Стиву, аккуратно выронив из своих рук его новенький подарок на кровать позади. Будучи выше друга на полторы головы, он мог бы легко увалить его на ту же кровать или пол, но вместо этого он начал беспощадно щекотать маленькое тело напротив, гоняясь за ним по комнате, пока они оба не свалились обратно на кровать, успешно умудрившись не задеть комикс.</p>
<p>Их головы были на одном уровне, но далеко друг от друга ровно настолько, чтобы можно было четко видеть лицо напротив. Зато их руки соприкасались тыльными сторонами. Оба тяжело дышали и испускали смешки после небольшого кросса по комнате, но сцепились глазами и держали зрительный контакт даже после того, как оба перестали посмеиваться.</p>
<p>Баки поменял положение своей руки так, чтобы ему было удобно скрестить пальцы с пальцами крошечной руки рядом. Они всё ещё смотрели друг другу в глаза, когда Стив понял намерения Баки и сам посмелее сжал чужую (но такую родную) руку в своей.</p>
<p>Стив всё еще наблюдал за лицом Баки, когда тот приподнял их руки и оторвал взгляд только для того, чтобы взглянуть на них.</p>
<p>— Ну и кто теперь трусишка, Роджерс?</p>
<p>Комнатка в квартире спального района Бруклина наполнилась смехом двух мальчишек, чьи жизни должны были вот-вот перевернуться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сейчас люди кажутся не такими пугающими, хотя их обилие действительно устрашает. В «новом» парке возле их дома сегодня действительно празднуют четвертое июля. Повсюду кучкуются молодые люди, под ногами шмыгают детки, взрослые наблюдают за представлениями артистов тут и там, присматривают за своими детьми на каруселях или увлеченно наблюдают за происходящим на главной сцене.</p>
<p>Сэм захотел вытащить Баки из дома не просто так, не чтобы повеселиться самому или попытаться повеселить его, нет. Ему нужно было увидеть, насколько Баки комфортно в людных местах. Это необходимо сделать незаметным образом, чтобы Джеймс не подумал, что он подопытная крыса, которую, в отличие от настоящих крыс, что удивительно, пытаются излечить от неудавшегося эксперимента. Сэм правда хочет помочь ему как другу, но Баки не должен знать об этом.</p>
<p>Баки, конечно, знает. Он родился не вчера, и даже не пару-тройку десятков лет назад. Ему перевалило за сотню, и на своём-то веку он пережил немало, чтобы суметь отличить, когда на твой мозг наглым (или не совсем) образом пытаются повлиять.</p>
<p>Баки знает, и потому пытается сделать всё, чтобы угодить Сэму. И чтобы этого Сэм точно не понял.</p>
<p>Они протискивались между рядами людей, наблюдавших за концертом, но Сэм заранее решил не заводить Баки слишком далеко. Он, в конце концов, ещё представляет опасность. И не только для себя.</p>
<p>Сэм и Баки стояли недалеко от одного из импровизированных выходов из толпы, коими были небольшие коридорчики из людей, через которые на свежий воздух выходили те, кому надоелало стоять в толпе и наблюдать за скучным представлением.</p>
<p>Баки было не по себе в окружении такого количества людей, несмотря на то, что он был крупнее их в среднем, и, в случае чего, легко мог навалять большинству. Но это не спасало, потому что его пугало не то, что его могут атаковать или наброситься, его пугало что-то, чего он не мог объяснить сам себе. Мысли в голове начинали свой хаотичный танец, но внешне Баки держался практически непоколебимо, иногда улыбаясь Сэму, когда тот оборачивался.</p>
<p>Держаться становилось чуть тяжелее, и Баки хотел уже сказать Сэму, что ему хочется уйти из парка, как в момент на сцене выключился свет, а все, кто наблюдал за представлением, резко прекратили свои разговоры и замерли в ожидании неизвестного. Большой экран за сценой стал потихоньку светлеть посередине, вырисовывая большую светлую звезду. Рисунок проявлялся всё быстрее, но Баки знал еще до того, как его показали полностью — это щит Капитана Америки.</p>
<p>Моменты спустя рисунок стал понятен и остальным, но все терпеливо ждали, пока чудная анимация закончится, и как только последняя линия на щите замкнулась, толпа заревела так громко, что, казалось, сейчас его с экрана заберет Стив Роджерс и метнет в какого-нибудь злодея, спасая эту самую толпу, вновь становясь всеобщим героем.</p>
<p>Но Стив не вышел, не взял этот щит и не запустил им в очередного злодея. Вместо этого на сцену вылетела танцевальная труппа в костюмах в цвет флага Америки, а один из них, видимо, главный танцор, появился в костюме Кэпа. Все они, как один, стали отчеканивать выработанные движения танца под музыку, напоминающую марш, и выкрикивать какие-то слова в ритм.</p>
<p>Смотреть становилось невыносимее с каждой секундой. Это было нелепо и до смешного походило на цирк людей, возвышавших отвратительные события. Все радуются и веселятся, но те, кто на самом деле столкнулся с ужасами тех событий, складывали головы, а кому не посчастливилось отдать свою жизнь на поле боя, зарабатывали травмы на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Баки до сих пор не спит по ночам.</p>
<p>Музыка начала стихать, а свет опять потухать, и на экране появился кто-то, кого Баки уж точно не хотел бы сейчас видеть.</p>
<p>Стив Роджерс глядел на всю эту толпу сверху вниз, одетый в свой безупречный красно-бело-голубой костюм.</p>
<p>— Ну как вы там без меня, Америка?</p>
<p>Толпа взвыла снова.</p>
<p>Молодой и полный сил Стив Роджерс. Не тот пожилой человек, совсем недавно сидевший на скамейке у дерева, отдавший все дорогое, что у него было, забравший все дорогое, что было у Баки.</p>
<p>Капитан вещал что-то о нации и свободе с записи, транслируемой на экран, но Баки не вдавался в смысл слов. Глаза застелили слёзы, в уши лился звук родного голоса. Сэма отнесло куда-то толпой? Или он ушёл сам? Баки не мог его найти, но ему и не хотелось — нельзя, чтобы Сэм увидел его в таком состоянии. Мысли вновь затуманились.</p>
<p>Голос Капитана Америка поздравил страну с Днем Независимости, начали греметь салюты.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Бежим быстрее, мы можем не успеть занять места у огромной бетонной штуки! — Стив, обычно бегавший чуть медленнее Баки, сейчас мчался как ненормальный, тащив друга за локоть.</p>
<p>Вместе они пробегали мимо толпившихся у берега людей, к своему любимому месту почти у самого моста. Обычно там стояли только бабушки, что помогало им прятаться за ними и не попадаться на глаза всяким забиякам со школы, которые любили приходить пораньше и занимать самые удобные места с полностью открытым видом на салют. Баки и Стиву было не принципиально, им не особо мешала пара торчащих арматурин и чуть-чуть моста над головой, который не загораживал обзор.</p>
<p>Они добежали вовремя, оставалось пару минут. Место у бетонной что-то-там-держащей штуковины было свободно, но вокруг все еще было куча народу: помимо бабушек и дедушек с соседних районов сегодня набралось еще людей.</p>
<p>Баки ворчал на Стива за то, что сам же чуть не налетел на маленького друга, «если бы ты так не несся, я бы не споткнулся и не навалился на тебя, не жалуйся!», а Стив лишь посмеялся над ситуацией, пробираясь поближе в сторону реки, пока оставалось время до запуска всех самых главных и красивых салютов, чтобы их не было особо видно мимопроходящим — их личный уголок.</p>
<p>Отсчет шёл уже на секунды, и Стив потянулся в карман, глядя на Баки, когда выстрелил первый залп и свет из неба облил лицо Баки синим и красным цветом — отражением салюта. Роджерс протянул аккуратно сложенную бумажку Баки, который теперь тоже посмотрел на Стива с глазами, полными радости, но немного опешил, увидив, что друг не наблюдает за одним из своих самых любимых вещей (что, на самом деле, Стив и делал, но Баки думал не об этом), а смотрит Баки в лицо и что-то протягивает. С секунду он просто стоял, а затем быстро взял листок и развернул его, пока Стив отвлекся на салюты, будто бы давая Баки пространство.</p>
<p>На листке, в котором сегодня почти весь день и вечер рисовал Стив, усердно что-то скрывая от Баки, который и не настаивал, были изображены два молодых человека. На вид им было где-то 16-17 лет, а… Погодите?</p>
<p>На листке были изображены Стив и Баки, стоящие на своем «месте для наблюдений за праздничными салютами». Сзади них блистали разноцветные чудные искры. Они были яркими и красочными (хоть и нарисовано это все было обычным черным грифелем, Баки уверен — салюты были всех цветов радуги), но совсем блекли на фоне двух фигур переднего плана. Двое мальчишек стояли, прижавшись друг к другу лбами и слегка соприкасались носами. Один был выше другого, поэтому пришлось немного попотеть, но им это совсем не мешало. Они оба (так думал Баки) любили салюты, но не обращали на них никакого внимания, потому что главным сейчас были не какие-то огни в небе.</p>
<p>Баки взглянул на Стива со слезами, скапливающимися в уголках глаз, и тогда Стив сам взял руку Баки в свою. Они смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, совсем забыв о салюте, в своём маленьком мирке под мостом.</p>
<p>Но вдруг, пока Баки наблюдал за глазами, чей цвет он не в силах сравнить ни с одним существующим цветом в мире, его настиг невыносимый порыв прижаться к Стиву, раствориться, утонуть.</p>
<p>Все еще держа друга за руку, он резко наклонился и прижался сухими губами к другим, слегла влажным, — Стив любил облизывать губы, и даже на ветру, из-за чего они у него постоянно болели.</p>
<p>Губы напротив не отпрянули, Стив даже не испугался, будто знал, что последует после долгого взгляда глаза в глаза, будто знал, что это должно было случиться раньше. Он выждал чуть меньше секунды и со всей аккуратностью своих маленьких черт решил «углубить поцелуй», как очень часто слышал от девочек из класса, которые частенько рассказывали про свои поцелуи с новыми парнями, даже если это была неправда и они сами набрались этого из очередных романов и романтических фильмов.</p>
<p>Баки поддался и очень неуклюже захватил своими губами нижнюю губу друга, совсем слегка, и они отлепились друг от друга с тихим чмоком, едва слышным на фоне взрывающейся пиротехники, чуть-чуть улыбаясь только друг другу, чтобы никто не увидел.</p>
<p>— Пидоры! Ебаные педики!</p>
<p>В затылок Баки прилетает маленький камень, по размерам чуть больше горошины, а к ногам и в них начинают приземляться побольше, размером чуть меньше шарика для пинг-понга, и Баки инстинктивно закрывает своим телом Стива, как привык.</p>
<p>Когда импровизированный обстрел прекратился на пару секунд Баки отошел от друга и развернулся, чтобы они оба могли посмотреть, кто сделал это.</p>
<p>Ближе к середине моста, на бетонных крепежа сверху сидела группка парней из параллельного класса. Они все дружно смеялись и подыскивали еще камней для того, чтобы зарядить их в Стива и Баки. Все было не так агрессивно как раньше. Они все уже немного подросли, и избиения в переулках за то, что они решили что Стив «гей», давным-давно прекратились. Теперь все заканчивается насмешками и угрозами, но никогда не доходит до дела. И бояться им, казалось, нечего. Но Стив и Баки побежали оттуда так быстро, как только смогли, оставив салют и все почести наблюдения за ним под тем маленьким мирком под мостом.</p>
<p>Они бежали со всех ног, а в след доносились оскорбления и раскатистый смех.</p>
<p>Они бежали со всех ног, пока безопасным не стало чувствоваться просто идти.</p>
<p>Они шли до самого дома Стива, не проронив ни слова. У порога Баки хотел зайти вместе со Стивом, но тот остановил его.</p>
<p>«Бак, может, сегодня ты пойдешь домой? Извини» эти слова все еще отдавались в голове тихим эхом, когда Баки уже направлялся к своему дому, аккуратно сворачивая листок недешевой и качественной бумаги, которую Стив вырвал из своего альбома, подаренного матерью на один из его прошлых дней рождения. Он изо всех сил старался свернуть его по уже слегка загнутым швам, но слезы в глазах и мысли в голове мешали ему сосредоточиться даже на таком простом занятии. Он капнул слезой на рисунок в самый последний момент, прямо перед тем, как убрать в карман у сердца, и, заметив то, что он, как ему показалось, безвозвратно испортил подарок Стива, заплакал пуще прежнего и сел на одну из лавок вдоль тротуара.</p>
<p>После этого они со Стивом никогда больше не возвращались к той ночи четвертого июля. Стали реже соприкасаться друг с другом физически. Все ещё оставались близкими друзьями, но оба чувствовали, что ничего уже больше никогда не будет прежним.</p>
<p>В школе их больше не трогали. После выпуска об этом все забыли. Через несколько лет Баки начал увлекаться девушками, чтобы не возникало вопросов. Стив ушел с головой в рисование. Они оба нашли, чем занять время, которое больше не проводили друг с другом.</p>
<p>Через несколько лет Баки ушел на фронт, а Стив…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Солдат? Ты здесь? Боже, я же тебя обыскался там! Ушел и не предупредил! — Сэм подлетел к Баки, который чуть ранее вышел из толпы и сел на одну из лавочек неподалеку.</p>
<p>— А, Сэм. Мне стало жарко, решил подышать там, где меньше народу, — от голоса друга он снова включился в мир из очередной пытки прошлым, и резко вспомнил, что вести себя нужно прилежно. — Но все уже в порядке, правда.</p>
<p>— Суперсолдату и жарко? Приятель, тебя хоть на Солнце отправь — все должно исправно работать. Ты уверен, что ничего там бракованного не влили? Срок годности, не? Может через руку вирус какой?</p>
<p>Баки слегка усмехнулся и опустил голову в манере «ну, а что поделать?», что слегка расслабило Сэма и, возможно, убедило.</p>
<p>— Так пошли домой, Эльза?</p>
<p>Легкая улыбка на лице Баки сменилась недоумением.</p>
<p>— Боже, так ты и впрямь дедушка, а? Пока что отпусти и забудь, а я тебе потом покажу, это — полный отвал башки, еще и прям про тебя.</p>
<p>Баки послушно шел за лепечущим другом, а мигающие вывески на всех столбах и дверях напоминали ему о том, что сегодня годовщина дня, когда его жизнь могла стать совершенно иной.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В воскресенье Сэм в очередной раз пошел в магазин и в очередной раз на пороге, прямо перед выходом, спросил у Баки, нужно ли ему что-нибудь?</p>
<p>«Нет, спасибо, уже ничего»</p>
<p>Сэм отправился в какой-то магазин в паре часов езды без пробок, как он сообщил. «Такой только один на половину Америки, я уверен! Ну, или я просто нигде больше не видел, но не суть… там продаются замечательные запчасти к моим крылышкам: отдохнули — пора снова приводить себя в боевой настрой!». Он планировал вернуться к работе в ближайшее время, как только Баки станет лучше, чтобы работать они могли вместе. Чтобы все было почти как прежде.</p>
<p>Баки снова оказался один в пустой квартире. Ничего не стало чувствоваться легче. Ему так никто и не помог.</p>
<p>Ни время, ни друзья, ни он сам. Все оставалось прежним, и если до войны пережить это было можно, после войны — всё ещё вероятно, после лап гидры — уже верилось с трудом, то после того, как его оставил единственный важный в мире человек — все стало совершенно ясно еще там, на светлой опушке леса возле дома Старков: Баки Барнс перестал существовать.</p>
<p>Он идет к аккуратно заправленной кровати у стены, что казалась для него роскошью после криокамеры или сырой земли, которая служила кроватью, пока он был в бегах, и заводит руку под подушку. Десятки лет, проведенные будучи каждый день загнанным, как пугливая псина на улице, заставили его выработать для себя одну привычку. И даже в мирное время он не может ее оставить.</p>
<p>Ничего не изменилось, хотя ему обещали. Мир вокруг все еще не приобрел красок, хотя, казалось бы, вот палитра: бери и рисуй.</p>
<p>Прохладный и увесистый металл чувствуется в руке так, как должен, и это он знает давно.</p>
<p>Ничего не изменилось, но сейчас он сидит на мягкой кровати с улыбкой на лице — это ли не новая жизнь?</p>
<p>Подбородок чувствует прохладу прижатого металла, но это ненадолго. Рука не дрожит, а сердце наконец позволяет отпустить обиды прошлого.</p>
<p>— Эй, Стив, слышал? Я тебя прощаю.</p>
<p>Он наконец испустил искренний смешок.</p>
<p>После этого дня Сэм больше никогда не вернется в ту квартиру.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>